


Unintended аs planned

by ResidentTrickster



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изначально написано по заявке "01-25. 007/Q, желательно односторонний. Влюбленность Кью, которую он скрывает за общей отстраненностью и редкими подколами. В какой-то момент Бонд понимает, в чем дело; его реакция, которая может и не проявиться вообще никак; рейтинг чем ниже, тем лучше. NH, IC."<br/>В процессе перестало иметь какое-либо отношение к заявке и мутировало в неистовый флафф. Если это противно вашему мировоззрению, не читайте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended аs planned

Джеймс Бонд не любит жаловаться на коллег: долгий опыт службы показал, что привыкнуть и сработаться можно с любым, даже с самым сложным человеком. 

Но только не с тем, кто, будучи ассистентом, не ставит тебя и в грош. Отстраненный и язвительный новый Кью раздражает до крайности. Джеймс привык, что с ним считаются, особенно младшие по званию. Особенно те, кто в МИ6 без году неделя, по возрасту годятся в младшие братья и носят дурацкие, совершенно не сочетающиеся с общепринятым дресс-кодом шмотки.

Говоря объективно, с ассистентом Бонду не повезло решительно, и это не та проблема, на которую можно закрыть глаза. От грамотной помощи из штаба в их работе зависит слишком многое. К тому же при каждой личной встрече Кью старательно напоминает о своем непростом характере: на вопросы отвечает коротко и неохотно, не упускает возможности подпустить шпильку и явно не в восторге от своего напарника.

\- Вы не могли бы назначать на должность моего ассистента кого-нибудь более опытного? – без особой надежды на успех делится с начальством Джеймс. – Нынешний Кью – совсем ребенок, как ему можно доверять…

\- Но-но, еще благодарить меня будешь, - обрывает его М. – От него будет толк. Пройдет время, вы привыкнете друг к другу, и все пойдет на лад. К тому же у него к тебе слабость, а это всегда на пользу делу.

\- Что? – Бонд не узнает свой голос. Он привык к чужому неравнодушию, но Кью, этот молчаливый ядовитый очкарик? Нет, совершенно исключено, они друг друга едва выносят.

\- Влюблен, втрескался, называй это, как хочешь, - М равнодушно пожимает плечами. – Я, знаешь ли, не дура, и никогда не назначаю на ответственные посты случайных людей. Сложно придумать более ответственный пост, чем должность твоего ассистента.

Этот короткий незначительный разговор чудесным образом меняет все. После него Бонд отчего-то не может не смотреть на Кью другим глазами и не замечать того, что прежде ускользало от внимания.  
Например, то, как Кью передает папки с отчетами – стараясь соприкоснуться пальцами хоть на секунду.  
Как нервно вздрагивает и отводит в сторону глаза, когда случайно заходит с Джеймсом в один лифт.  
Как жадно смотрит, когда думает, что никто ничего не видит.  
Как откровенно и грубо язвит, когда его уличают в проявлении излишнего внимания.

\- Удивительно, - иронично тянет Кью, - и на этот раз вернулись целым. 

\- Спасибо за заботу, Кью, - искренне благодарит Бонд. - Вы очень выручили.

\- Заботу? – кривая ухмылка. - Пусть о вас заботятся ваши бесконечные дамы сердца. Я же просто делаю свою работу.

Все привычные подколки и ирония, вся напускная отстраненность кажутся теперь наполненными совершенно другим смыслом. Теперь Бонд верит, действительно верит в то, что Кью к нему неравнодушен, ведь это незаметно проскальзывает в каждом его движении, каждой фразе. Достаточно присмотреться получше, и все становится очевидно.

Бонд пытается относиться ко всему, как раньше, но ничего не получается: в каждом взгляде ассистента сквозит такая безнадежная, такая невыразимая тоска, что сердце сжимается. Однако принимать по этому поводу какие-то особые меры Джеймс не считает нужным. Он верит, что буря пройдет мимо, и все утихнет само собой.

…А потом, на корпоративе по случаю Рождества Кью приглашает Бонда на танец. Его взгляд расфокусирован, он явно немного пьян и поэтому непривычно настойчив. А Джеймс… Он тоже не вполне трезв, а потому не находит подходящих слов, чтобы отказать. Он уверенно кладет ладонь Кью на талию и ведет за собой. Почти все коллеги уже успели разойтись по домам, а оставшимся нет дела до странной парочки.

Кью неуверенно приобнимает Джеймса за плечи и позволяет себя вести.

\- Вы ведь все заметили, правда, мистер Бонд? - вопрос не нуждается в пояснении.

\- Правда, - отпираться бессмысленно, да и отчего-то не хочется.

\- Знаете, скучная история у нас выходит, - пальцы Кью дрожат. - Подчиненные влюбляются в начальников, обычная ситуация. Я преступно неоригинален.

Бонд прикрывает глаза. Чужие волосы мягко щекочут щеку, и он некстати вспоминает, как однажды ему показалось, будто он влюблен в М. Он был тогда еще совсем мальчишкой, сопляком, а М – властной, уверенной в себе, почти всесильной. Однако это было слишком давно и не продлилось достаточно долго, чтобы вспоминать всерьез. Джеймс быстро выучил, что служебные романы на подобной работе не приводят ни к чему продолжительному. В лучшем случае, парочки разбегаются по обоюдному согласию после пары месяцев редких встреч. В худшем… Искаженные болью лица ассистенток, имевших несчастье вступить в роман с неудачливыми агентами – зрелище тяжелое и, увы, нередкое. Смерть в МИ6 – частый гость.

\- Видите ли… - Джеймс сглатывает. 

\- Не оправдывайтесь, не начинайте, - Кью прижимается ближе, и его горячее дыхание жжет шею. - Я… Я все понимаю, поверьте. Не делайте все еще хуже, помолчите.

\- Мне действительно лестно, что вы… Я вам нравлюсь, - молчать у Бонда получается плохо. Он знает, что следующая фраза прозвучит как нелепое оправдание, но он должен это сказать. Не только Кью должен – самому себе:  
\- Мне женщины нравятся, так уж вышло.

Музыка обрывается слишком резко, и последние произнесенные слова выходят грубыми и нарочитыми.

\- О, об этом я наслышан, - Кью немедленно отстраняется. На его губах играет смутная, вымученная улыбка. - Что ж, удачи вам… с женщинами. И спасибо за танец.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но вдруг замирает.

\- Да, и… Не берите это все в голову, мы оба немного пьяны, и… - Бонд слушает вполуха, удивляясь, что не замечал прежде, какой у его ассистента красивый выразительный профиль. 

\- Знаете, это пройдет, - шепчет Кью. - Не будет никаких сцен, никаких объяснений, не волнуйтесь, я просто… Я просто буду делать свою работу.

Бонд часто моргает, и наваждение проходит. Нет больше ни красивого профиля, ни пухлых покрасневших губ, есть только усталый мальчишка с грустными убитыми глазами.

\- Вы прекрасный сотрудник, - дежурный комплимент как никогда уместен.

\- Вы тоже, - улыбка у Кью настолько несчастная, что жалко смотреть.

Бонд провожает своего ассистента долгим, задумчивым взглядом. Однажды, думается ему, у мальчишки пройдет вся эта блажь. Он найдет себе более подходящий объект, а мы станем чертовски хорошими друзьями. Ведь Кью и в самом деле замечательный помощник и просто хороший надежный парень.

…Вот только легче от этой мысли отчего-то не становится. Бонд тупо смотрит перед собой и чувствует, будто потерял что-то очень важное.

***  
Оказывается, Кью хорошо умеет держать слово и – и лицо. На следующий день он приходит на работу, как ни в чем не бывало: держится спокойно и иронично, неторопливо раздает указания подчиненным и обращает на Бонда не больше внимания, чем того требует служебная необходимость. С какой-то стороны это кажется смутно обидным, будто Кью уже успел что-то пообещать, взять на себя некого рода обязательства, а теперь пошел на попятную.

По сложившейся привычке Джеймс наблюдает за своим ассистентом, пытаясь разглядеть за непроницаемой броней того неуверенного мальчика, что еще вчера дрожащими пальцами обнимал его за плечи, боясь поднять взгляд. Однако за прошедшую ночь этот Кью исчез, и на его место вернулся дерзкий, самоуверенный и высокомерный юноша. Теперь ему хватает смелости смотреть Бонду прямо в глаза, теперь он не вздрагивает, случайно прикоснувшись к нему. Только иногда во взгляде Кью мелькает что-то похожее на усталость и разочарование, но Джеймс не дает себе труда всерьез задуматься об этом.

Через неделю Бонд, не без небольшой внутренней борьбы, перестает думать о том дурацком вечере. Через месяц произошедшее тогда начинает казаться чьей-то идиотской выдумкой. Нет и не было никакой влюбленности и сбивчивого объяснения, был только алкоголь, пьяный танец, неизмеримые бездны самообмана и доля расчетливой манипуляции со стороны старухи М.

Как нельзя кстати находится опасное задание на территории Палестины, и Джеймс целиком и полностью концентрируется на нем. Задача предстоит в своем роде дерзкая: выведать намерения израильских силовиков относительно Сектора Газы и то, какой ответ готовит палестинское руководство. Размышления о наилучшем плане действий занимают собой все время, в редкие же минуты отдыха Бонд отвлекается тем, что считает дни до отъезда, стараясь лишний раз не пересекаться со своим ассистентом. Даже необходимое оборудование он трусливо забирает из рук помощника Кью.

…Только поздно вечером, уже перед самым выездом с базы, Бонду вдруг кажется, что из темноты коридора на него кто-то смотрит – долго, неотрывно, словно стараясь запомнить. Показалось, думает он, просто показалось, надо как следует выспаться в дороге, пока есть возможность. Тогда перестанут мерещиться взгляды из укромных углов, прерывистые рваные вдохи и шорохи тихих, вкрадчивых шагов.

Бонд нажимает кнопку вызова лифта, медленно вдыхает навязчивый флер мужского парфюма – кажется, Euphoria by Calvin Klein - и с удивлением понимает, что все это не кажется ему. Галлюцинации просто не бывают настолько материальными, они не пахнут, не могут пахнуть этими чертовски знакомыми духами. Поэтому Джеймс ни секунды не сомневается в том, кого увидит, обернувшись. 

\- Я просто хотел пожелать вам удачи, - Кью смотрит на него откровенно голодным взглядом, начисто перекрывающим впечатление от месяцев холодности.  
Джеймс смотрит в широко распахнутые глаза напротив и понимает, что все его бегство не принесло особенных результатов: Кью по-прежнему в него влюблен, как бы ни пытался это скрывать. От этого осознания на душе становится спокойно и тепло. Как будто только что произошло что-то удивительно правильное.

\- Желайте, - грубовато бросает Джеймс, боясь выдать себя и свои эмоции.

Кью облизывает губы и делает шаг вперед. Пропал, думает Джеймс, я пропал. Устоять перед робким влюбленным мальчиком легко, сопротивляться же страстному напору гораздо тяжелее. Особенно если твой соблазнитель настроен более чем решительно.  
Особенно если месяц тратить время на уход в свою «раковину», забывая про сон, еду, секс… Последний пункт кажется сейчас самым критическим.

\- Стойте, - Бонд рефлекторно шагает назад. Даже несмотря на неправильное, не поддающееся анализу возбуждение, отношения подобного рода и в самом деле его не привлекают. В их конкретной ситуации это принесет неоправданно много проблем, и опасная игра явно не стоит свеч.

Кью послушно замирает в полуметре и криво улыбается:  
\- Пожалуйста, вернитесь живым и ничего не потеряйте, - холодно произносит он, поправляя очки.

Вот и все напутствие.

\- Не буду уточнять, какой пункт из озвученных тревожит вас больше, - иронизирует Джеймс, пытаясь скрыть беспричинное разочарование. Будто ассистент снова его в чем-то обманул.

\- Догадайтесь сами, - коротко бросает Кью и уходит.

И снова Бонд провожает его взглядом, запоздало понимая, что опять сделал что-то не так.

***  
В Палестине все с самого начала идет не по плану. Еще до начала операции Джеймс интуитивно понимает, что происходящее – ловушка, но ничего не может сделать. Все должно идти так, как задумано, предчувствия не имеют значения.

В Секторе Газа неожиданно, без всяких закономерных предпосылок обнаруживается отлично вооруженная засада, камня на камне не оставившая от оперативной группы Ми6. Последним, что помнит Бонд, был оглушительный звук выстрела, резкий укол где-то под сердцем и полная темнота.

...Первой возвращается боль в перебитых пулями ребрах. Тянущая, пронизывающая, отдающая в руку, она заставляет выныривать из зыбкого забытья, в котором Джеймс пробыл… день? Неделю? Месяц? Он потерял счет времени. К тому же сознание возвращается не так охотно, как боль. Очертание предметов кажутся нечеткими, звуки доносятся словно сквозь вату, и только обоняние работает с утроенной силой.

Аромат Euphoria by Calvin Klein чувствует гораздо раньше, чем слышит негромкий знакомый голос, увлеченно с кем-то спорящий:

\- Вы обязаны меня пропустить.

\- Нет, мы не можем, наши правила…

\- У меня особое распоряжение. 

\- О, я вижу, проходите…

Знакомый запах приближается, приятно щекоча ноздри. Бонд хочет поздороваться с Кью, но язык не слушается, и мысли предательски путаются.

\- Привет, - мягко произносит ассистент. - Принес вам немного одежды, на случай если вы придете в себя. М дала мне ключ от вашей квартиры. Надеюсь, вы не в обиде.

Я в обиде, хочется заспорить Бонду, кто дал вам право расхаживать по моему дому, да еще и по такому идиотскому поводу?

\- Ладно, кому я вру, - говорит Кью, словно в ответ на его мысли. – Вам могу и правду сказать, вы же без сознания. Хотя кто знает, слышите вы меня или нет.

А вы как думаете, мысленно ухмыляется Джеймс.

\- Надеюсь, мне повезет, - после короткого раздумья решает Кью, и Бонду чрезвычайно хочется узнать, какой из двух вариантов тот считает удачным.

Кью часто дышит, словно ему душно. И сердце колотится так, что слышно даже в поминутно расплывающемся полусознании.

\- Я ужасно соскучился, - глухо шепчет он, - хоть это и глупо. Я волновался за вас, я чувствовал, что так выйдет, но разве ж вы меня послушали бы? Разумеется, нет, плевать вы хотели на мое мнение и мои чувства.

Кью делает глубокий вдох и делает то, чего совсем не должен. Он делает признание, откровенное, чудовищно откровенное признание:  
\- Знаете, я так давно вас не видел, что… Что начал забывать, какой вы красивый.

Все. Каждое слово - как выстрел в упор.  
У Джеймса перехватывает дыхание. Он не в первый раз слышит подобные комплименты, он прекрасно знает, как на них реагировать, но сейчас теряется. Наверное, потому что по степени искренности с этим признанием мало что сравнится.

\- Я не могу к вам подойти, я даже думать о вас не могу, это слишком больно, но сейчас… Вы ведь ничего не вспомните, я ничем не рискую, и… - Кью громко сглатывает, его голос чуть дрожит. - Я не нарушу свое слово вам. Мы сейчас не на работе, и я могу себе позволить некоторую вольность.

Шорох одежды, пара шагов к больничной койке, и Бонд осторожно вдыхает усилившийся терпкий запах духов.

\- Вы вправе считать меня подлецом, Джеймс, но я так больше не могу, - голос Кью почти неслышный. - Это только один раз.

Губы у него сухие и жесткие, совсем не такие, как представлялось.  
Джеймс искренне удивляется играм своего подсознания: в здравом уме ему и в голову не приходило представлять подобное. Однако бессознательное справлялось и без него, заботливо подкидывая фантазии о горячих податливых губах, языке, играючи скользящем в его рот, и опасно острых зубах.

Кью обрывает свой короткий поцелуй так же резко, как и начал. Он явно воровато оглядывается, боясь быть застуканным, однако желание продолжить и зайти хоть немного дальше сильнее страха. 

Следующий поцелуй – более чувственный и приглашающий. Настолько, что Джеймс рефлекторно, не успевая обдумать свои действия, отвечает на него и слышит тихий, страстный стон. В этот момент он запоздало понимает, что перестарался и выдал себя с головой.

\- Что ты со мной делаешь, черт возьми, что ты делаешь, Джеймс, - бормочет Кью, поспешно отстраняясь. – Еще не хватало, чтобы… - рваный вдох и невеселая усмешка:  
\- Надеюсь, тебе снится какая-нибудь горячая красотка.

Достаточно, решает Бонд, хватит играть с ним. И так дело зашло дальше некуда.

\- Кью… - он приоткрывает глаза и пристально смотрит на вмиг побледневшего ассистента. 

Наверное, стоило и дальше изображать спящего, это бы сделало все проще и не привело к подобной неловкости, но Джеймсу больше не хочется врать.

\- Вы спите, - сдавленно произносит Кью. - Вам снится сон, агент ноль-ноль-семь. Простите меня.

Звук быстрых удаляющихся шагов грозным набатом стучит у Бонда в ушах, и он снова проваливается в спасительное забытье.

***  
Восстановление после ранения происходит на удивление быстро: уже через неделю Бонд оказывается дома с четкой инструкцией в ближайший месяц на работу не являться.

Маясь от вынужденного безделья, Джеймс волей-неволей мысленно возвращается к случившемуся в больнице. Даже наедине с собой он не решается назвать это поцелуем, словно боясь определенности, пусть и такой призрачной. 

Бонд, впрочем, не тешит себя иллюзиями: черт знает, куда бы это могло зайти, если бы Кью не отстранился вовремя, если бы этот умный мальчик не был педантично осторожен и не дорожил так отчаянно своей карьерой вкупе с репутацией. 

Чем чаще Джеймс об этом думает, тем сильнее злится на Кью за этот наверняка расчетливый шаг назад. И по-прежнему отказывается называть случившееся поцелуем.  
Дело не в том, что Бонду так уж хотелось продолжения: связи с мужчинами не вызывали и не вызывают у него особого энтузиазма. Однако чужая влюбленность, такая яркая, такая сильная, против любых рациональных и логических доводов задевает в душе что-то темное и потаенное. Почему-то это хождение по краю приятно, хоть и очень, очень опасно. Джеймс прекрасно знает себя и свою способность сорваться в самый неподходящий момент.

На пятый день домашнего заточения Бонд некстати вспоминает, что Кью был у него в квартире. Расхаживал, наверняка не снимая ботинок, сидел на диване в гостиной, рылся в шкафу, собирал вещи… Даже эти невинные мысли заставляют сердце биться чаще. А что, рассуждает Джеймс, если его Кью не удержался от искушения прихватить что-нибудь из вещей себе на память? От этой фантазии во рту предательски пересохло.

Охваченный внезапным подозрением, Джеймс затевает генеральную уборку, пытаясь вычислить, что могло пропасть. Результаты оказываются недвусмысленными: бесследно исчезла зеленая майка с драконом, безвкусная и пошлая, привезенная из Тайланда какой-то из давних подружек. Бонд не исключает возможности, что выбросил ее сам и забыл, но, с другой стороны, он не имеет привычки выкидывать вещи, а потому… Плохая, плохая идея представлять Кью, надевающего на себя эту чертову майку. Очень плохая и грязная. Возбуждающая настолько, что даже холодный душ не спасает надолго.

Джеймс отчетливо понимает: еще пара суток в четырех стенах – и он сойдет с ума. На службе проще, планирование операций занимает весь день, не оставляя времени на ненужные фантазии. А с Кью можно привычно не пересекаться, делая вид, будто ничего не произошло. Один раз такая тактика почти сработала.

В МИ6 Бонду не очень-то рады: М кривит губы, то ли по-прежнему досадуя за провал в Палестине, то ли осуждая Джеймса за пренебрежительное отношение к собственному здоровью. Особенной работы нет, и Бонд проводит время, листая архивные папки с планами старых спецопераций. Некоторые схемы кажутся устаревшими и почти смешными, но часть наводит на любопытные мысли. Пару месяцев такого вот архивного безделья – и можно подавать М список предложений по реорганизации МИ6. Интересно, скучающе иронизирует Бонд, куда именно она пошлет зарвавшегося подчиненного?

Кью и носа не показывает из своего отдела. При редких встречах он лишь холодно раскланивается, однако Джеймс видит в его темных глазах немой вопрос. Он явно мучается, пытаясь прочитать чужие мысли и не зная, какую линию поведения избрать. Эта нерешительность доставляет Бонду легкое, как ему кажется, садистское удовольствие.  
До того легкое, что Кью, униженный и покорный, снится ему почти каждую проклятую ночь.

Нетрудно догадаться, что после таких снов напряжение между коллегами неумолимо нарастает, несмотря на показную взаимную отстраненность. Джеймсу упорно не хочется думать, чем это все кончится. Одно он знает наверняка: и на этот раз буря не пройдет мимо.

***  
Развязка приходится на один непримечательный поздний вечер. 

В офисе царит привычная для такого часа гулкая пустота и тишина, и Бонду на какое-то мгновение кажется, что на работе остался он один. Устало разминая плечи, он возвращает на место папки с документами и, закрыв за собой дверь, покидает архив. Еще один бесполезный рабочий день закончился, и кто знает, сколько еще предстоит таких вот дней до момента, когда ему вновь доверят серьезное дело?..

Планы на вечер не отличаются оригинальностью: прийти домой, успокоить нервы виски, лечь спать. Никакой рефлексии, никаких фантазий – только хорошая порция алкоголя и сон-без-снов.

…Но одна мелкая случайность все решает по-своему. Выйдя из лифта и заметив впереди знакомую фигуру, Джеймс молится всем богам, в которых не верит, чтобы это был не Кью. Кто угодно, только не Кью. Прошло слишком мало времени, он чересчур хорошо помнит как, поддавшись случайному порыву, ответил на осторожный поцелуй. Помнит все свои чувства и ощущения, помнит жар внизу живота, помнит запах этих чертовых духов, слишком женский, слишком утонченный для мужчины…

В голове оказывается слишком много воспоминаний, несовместимых с разумным, логически оправданным поведением. Именно поэтому первая связная мысль – спрятаться в нише стены – оказывается запоздалой: Кью успевает заметить, что за ним следят. Он замирает, осторожно оборачивается и немигающе смотрит прямо на Бонда.  
Даже в полутемном коридоре видно, насколько сильно Кью устал и осунулся.

\- Добрый вечер, - негромко произносит Джеймс, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить лицо.

\- И вам того же, - сдержанный ехидный ответ. 

В молчании они подходят к входной двери, и Бонд по привычке распахивает ее перед собой, позволяя своему спутнику пройти. Однако Кью не может безропотно принять чужие правила игры и не отпустить по этому поводу замечание:  
\- Вы ошибочно приняли меня за свою даму? – снисходительный взгляд. - Купите очки. Передо мной не стоит открывать дверь.

\- Что вы, просто банальная вежливость, - цедит Джеймс, борясь с искушением нарочито громко хлопнуть дверью и уйти, не тратя время на бесплодные препирательства. 

\- Вы так обходительны, - Кью ухмыляется и делает шаг назад. - Раз так, _обойдите_ меня и идите домой. Я останусь. Вспомнил, что у меня есть одно незаконченное дело.

\- И какое же, смею спросить? – в том, что ассистент врет, сомнений нет, и от этого злость лишь усиливается.

\- Вас не касается, - дерзкий ответ, за который хочется отхлестать наглеца по щекам. Но вторгнуться в чужое личное пространство означает сделать свою жизнь еще невыносимее, и поэтому Бонд обходится коротким, но яростным высказыванием:  
\- Идите к черту, Кью. У меня нет настроение играть с вами в ваши идиотские игры. Вы не девочка, чтобы в ответ на подколки вас дергали за косички.

Будто почувствовав чужую неприкрытую злость, Кью вмиг теряет свой показной гонор, весь словно сжимается и смотрит так, будто душу вынуть хочет. Под этим взглядом Бонд не находит в себе сил уйти, и отпущенная дверь с грохотом захлопывается. 

\- Послушайте, - терпеливо начинает Джеймс. Ему немного стыдно за свой прежний резкий тон: ведь мальчик и в самом деле растерян и огорчен, – я думал, что между нами все проясняется. Я правда надеялся, что мы сможем понять друг друга однажды, и что вы… Ну, что у вас _это_ постепенно проходит.

Ложь. Сказанное – чудовищная, мерзкая ложь. Бонд прекрасно видит, что ничего не проходит, однако не может отказать себе в маленьком искушении получить этому подтверждение. 

\- Думать – не ваша сильная сторона, - снова язвит Кью, но как-то горько, без привычного азарта.

\- Значит, оно… не проходит? – с садистской неумолимостью уточняет Джеймс.

\- Это, знаете ли, не грипп, чтобы пройти, - грустный, усталый и до боли откровенный ответ. – Ничего у меня не проходит. Только хуже становится. Особенно когда вы рядом. Знаете, иногда мне кажется, что вы меня приворожили, исключительно из желания, чтобы за вами вечно кто-то бегал, - гневно добавляет он.

Бонд не знает, что сказать, но Кью и не нужен его ответ. Он продолжает говорить, поспешно глотая слова, словно стараясь высказать все наболевшее:  
\- Наверное, я уволюсь, с рекомендациями из МИ6 меня всюду возьмут, я отлично устроюсь… Я не могу вас видеть, агент. Это очень, - вздох, больше похожий на всхлип, - очень больно, это действительно убивает меня, и... Не думаю, что эта ситуация в самом деле приятна вам. Все зашло слишком далеко.

Кью замолкает, и от этого на душе делается совсем пусто. Джеймс прикрывает глаза. Не пускать, только не пускать внутрь разъедающее чувство вины. Не сожалеть, не каяться, не просить прощения. Да и за что тут извиняться? За то, что позволил в себя влюбиться, за невольно данную надежду? Глупости какие. За такое не просят прощения.

\- Ну, что вы на меня смотрите? – с мукой в голосе спрашивает Кью, пронзительно глядя на Бонда. Тот ничего не отвечает. Хорошо, мелькает в голове, хорошо, что я стал реже видеть сны. Иначе бы мне каждую ночь снились эти глаза.

\- Давно женщины не было? – ирония выходит злой и слишком очевидной. Все дело в ревности. Кроме собственных чувств, Кью грызет ревность, и неизвестно, что из этого всего хуже.

Джеймс умозрительно понимает, что сейчас лучше всего уйти и замять эту дурацкую историю. Если не навсегда, то хотя бы на пару месяцев, когда воспоминания последних недель выветрятся из головы. В данный момент важно отвлечься, не думать об этом всем и в самом деле найти себе женщину. Но взгляд Кью словно прибивает его к месту, не давая шелохнуться.  
В этот момент Бонду становится по-настоящему не по себе.

\- Это какое-то безумие, - он трет виски. – Безумие, Кью, вы что, не видите? Зачем, как вы делаете это со мной?

\- Лучше себя об этом спросите, - холодно парирует Кью. Чужая секундная слабость словно придает ему сил, и он резко тянет на себя входную дверь. - Мне пора идти.

\- У вас, кажется, оставались дела, - припоминает Джеймс и хватает беглеца за рукав.  
Хватает слишком сильно: растянутый свитер сползает с плеча, и становится видно, что надето под ним. Та самая вульгарная зеленая майка с драконом. От этого открытия в голове Джеймса словно перегорает невидимый предохранитель. Взгляды, танец на виду у всех, признания, поцелуй, терпкий запах духов - все эти воспоминания сливаются воедино. Они царапают нервы и сводят на нет годами вырабатываемую выдержку.

Дверь надрывно захлопывается во второй раз за вечер. Словно дает понять: выхода нет.

\- Да вы вор, Кью, - резким рывком притянуть к себе и выдохнуть обвинения прямо в лицо, в полуоткрытые губы. – Вот уж не ожидал.

\- Вы заблуждаетесь, - сдавленный шепот и неуверенные попытки вырваться. – Это мой трофей. Вы ведь тоже любите приносить с памятных заданий… всякую мелочь.

Кью старается отпрянуть, но у него выходит обратное. Он беззастенчиво прижимается - достаточно откровенно, чтобы почувствовать и отчетливую нервную дрожь, и возбуждение.

\- Вы не должны были этого обнаружить, - прерывистый, свистящий вдох. – Никогда. Я все рассчитал и был уверен, что вы… Ох.

Бонд осторожно проводит ладонью по чужой щеке – жест слишком интимный, чтобы быть трактованным хоть сколько-нибудь пристойным образом. Джеймсу хочется верить, что им движет исключительно любопытство: ведь никогда прежде он не прикасался к мужчинам с подобными намерениями, а опыт – предмет ценный и временами даже жизненно необходимый, особенно в его работе. Да и нет, в сущности, большого преступления взять то, что так неприкрыто предлагают, даже не испытывая особых чувств.

Но в глубине души Бонд безошибочно чувствует, что обманывает себя. Не в одном только любопытстве была причина, было что-то еще, чрезвычайно похожее на самое обычное, пошлое, банальное, привычное возбуждение. Привычное возбуждение и крайне непривычный объект для него.  
Впрочем, Джеймс быстро привыкает ко всему новому - профдеформация.

\- С ума сошли, Бонд? – бессильно шипит Кью. Он замирает на месте, не делая даже попыток отстраниться. Его расширившиеся глаза призывно блестят.

\- Тише, тише, - рука скользнула ниже и обхватила горячую шею. – Кто знает, может, и правда сошел. 

Кью прикусывает губу, подавляя тихий стон. На его лице явно читается одно желание - безоговорочно подчиниться прямо сейчас. Только смутный страх перед неминуемым разочарованием явно останавливает, не давая сделать последний шаг.

\- Джеймс… - умоляюще произносит Кью. – Джеймс, я прошу вас, не надо это делать… Вам же это не нужно, я знаю. Вы не из таких, зачем вы… я не понимаю, - договорить не хватает сил.

\- С чего ты решил? – в глазах Бонда один сплошной, безумный азарт, и это отчего-то не пугает так, как должно было бы. Напротив, заводит еще сильнее.

Кью прикрывает глаза и понимает, что бесславно сдался. Даже если это связь на один раз, без особого влечения с противоположной стороны, даже если это просто одолжение из жалости или от скуки – не имеет значения. Он должен получить Джеймса, пусть ненадолго, пусть и в самом примитивном, физическом плане, вдруг от этого станет легче?  
Продолжать прежнюю жизнь больше нельзя. Невыносимо просыпаться каждый день с утра с одной и той же навязчивой мыслью о Бонде, воображать себе несбыточное, мечтать прикоснуться и не иметь на это даже призрачного шанса, даже намека, даже надежды.  
К черту такую жизнь.

\- Тут везде скрытые камеры, ты в курсе? И в соседней комнате должна оставаться охрана, – Кью улыбается. Перейти на «ты» оказалось удивительно просто.

\- Какая разница, - отзывается Джеймс. – Они, даже если увидят, не поверят.

В глубине души его терзает дикий страх и неловкость. Бонд давно уже отвык от роли неопытного мальчишки, но сейчас он снова превратился в него. Что, если Кью есть, с кем сравнить его? Это может быть очень, очень унизительно. На мгновение Джеймс представляет себе снисходительную, брезгливую ухмылку на губах своего ассистента, и, только чтобы избавиться от этого мучительного чувства, целует его так крепко, что дыхание перехватывает. Кью, уже не скрываясь, стонет ему в рот и прижимается плотнее, не давая даже призрачного шанса на отступление.

Окрыленный успехом, Джеймс прижимает Кью к ближайшей стенке, просовывает колено ему между ног, попутно залезая правой рукой под свитер. Левая рука сжимает чужое запястье так крепко, будто угрожая вывихнуть его при малейшем признаке неповиновения.

От прикосновения прохладной ладони к горячей спине Кью выгибается совсем уж бесстыдно, и Бонд тянется к ширинке чужих брюк и поспешно расстегивает ее. Мысль трахнуть Кью прямо здесь, на полу, кажется чертовски соблазнительной, но Джеймс не настолько уверен в себе, чтобы сделать это. Сомнения в своих способностях непривычны, однако он почему-то знает: еще будет время взять свое. Глупо раскрывать все карты сразу, глупо и скучно. Ассистент не оценит.

Джеймс уверен, что Кью кончит от одного прикосновения к себе, слишком уж сильно он возбужден, да и слишком молод. Но мальчик оказывается терпеливым – или просто слишком сильно хочет показать себя с самой лучшей стороны. С каждым резким движением он дышит чаще и надсаднее, его тонкие пальцы забираются Джеймсу под рубашку и нещадно царапают спину. Под конец, почти достигнув пика удовольствия, Кью не выдерживает и грубо прикусывает чужую шею, не позволяя себе стонать в голос.

Бонда немного обижает это: ему хочется слышать чужие громкие стоны, в этом скрывается огромная часть удовольствия. Но он снова чувствует, что сейчас не время. Будут еще возможности, обязательно будут.  
Не сегодня – так завтра.

…Кью обмякает в его руках, шепчет на ухо сбивчивые слова благодарности, и Джеймс обнимает его, как никогда остро понимая: случившееся совершенно точно было вызвано не любопытством. По крайней мере, не им одним.

Как загипнотизированный, Кью смотрит на Джеймса, словно не веря в реальность происходящего. Бонд почти уверен, что сам выглядит ровно так же: ошарашенный, сбитый с толку и не имеющий ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше. 

…А тот единственный, кто мог бы вывести из тупика, стоит напротив, совсем близко, и не слишком уверенно тянет руки к ремню. В его застывших глазах – железная решимость сделать все, как полагается. Не упустить свой шанс, несмотря на усталость, неуверенность в себе, страх и еще черт-знает-что. Слишком много полярных эмоций единовременно отображается на этом обычно спокойном лице.

\- Эй, не торопись, - Джеймс мягко останавливает Кью, хотя бороться с собственными желаниями невыносимо тяжело. - Не сейчас. Давай лучше…- предложение нелепое и несвоевременное, его слишком хочется озвучить. – Давай лучше поедем ко мне? Если хочешь.

В усталых глаза Кью отражается недоверие. Он как будто силится просчитать, где подвох, и никак не может найти зацепку.

\- Нет, я серьезно, поехали, - настаивает Бонд. – Я подвезу тебя. Ко мне в любом случае ближе, чем к тебе. Соглашайся.

\- Действительно. Железный аргумент, агент, - Кью немного ядовито ухмыляется, и Джеймсу это отчего-то кажется хорошим знаком.

***  
Дома чисто и пусто – так всегда бывает в домах, где хозяева не живут подолгу.  
Джеймс - именно такой хозяин. К тому же он так давно не принимал гостей, что почти забыл, как это делается.  
Кью сонно трет глаза: в машине он успел задремать.

\- Ну… Вот мы и пришли, - говорит Бонд, только чтобы не молчать.

\- У вас мило, - тактично отвечает Кью. 

\- Все никак не успеваю как следует обжиться, - Джеймс чувствует себя подростком, впервые пригласившим в дом девушку и понятия не имеющим, как себя с ней вести. - Ты не стой, садись. 

Кью устало опускает на диван и выжидательно смотрит на хозяина.

\- Чаю? – беспомощно предлагает Бонд, так и не дождавшись хоть сколько-нибудь определенной инициативы.

\- Пожалуй, да, - Кью улыбается и снова трет глаза, а Джеймс пытается высчитать, сколько суток провел без сна его ассистент. Постоянно работая на земле, легко забыть, что сфера ответственности Кью не ограничивается одним лишь агентом ноль-ноль-семь.  
Почему-то эта очевидная мысль вызывает смутную ревность.

\- Сейчас принесу, ты отдыхай, - Бонд не помнит, когда в последний раз был таким… услужливым? Внимательным? Заботливым?  
Он склоняется к мысли, что таким он не был никогда.

…Когда Джеймс возвращается с чаем, Кью уже спит, свернувшись калачиком и положив себе под голову его пиджак. Бонд, как оказалось, весьма опрометчиво бросил этот предмет одежды на диван. 

Подавив эгоистичный порыв разбудить, Джеймс просто сел рядом. Наблюдать за спящим Кью, таким беззащитным и расслабленным, по-своему приятно и непривычно. Обычное для его ассистента язвительное и настороженное выражение лица пропало, и от этого он как будто выглядит еще моложе. Неприлично моложе, если вспомнить, сколько лет самому Бонду.

Мелькнула мысль, что все произошедшее необходимо как-то обдумать и разложить по полочкам – но определенно не сейчас.  
Лучше завтра.  
Да, завтра надо будет откровенно поговорить, обсудить все, предупредить Кью, что он, Джеймс, далеко не лучшая идея для отношений, да и отношений у них, скорее всего, не выйдет. Если, разумеется, не считать отношениями бурный секс.  
Впрочем, судя по сегодняшнему опыту, разговор кончится, не начавшись, и в каком-то смысле сложившуюся тенденцию уже можно назвать отношениями. Весьма странными, но когда бывало иначе?

Джеймс осторожно снимает со спящего Кью очки, кладет их на стол, отставляет в сторону чашку и неслышно ложится рядом. Диван узкий и неудобный для двоих, и Бонд дает себе зарок начать завтрашний непростой разговор в спальне. 

Для обоюдного удобства.


End file.
